A Mothers Way a Daughters Choice
by Washuladora
Summary: Ch. 4 is up! *currently working on it*
1. It Begins

A Mothers Way, A Daughters Choice  
By WASHURYOKO  
  
Well I have a lot of good Ideas but just not good at writing them down. I tried   
my best to write it though. This is only my second fanfiction, so bare with me.   
Also I have a lot of them coming out but they are all based on washu and ryoko.   
(they are my favorite characters)Just based on different things. They are all   
Big "could happen" stories.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo! and the related characters belong to AIC, Pioneer, and   
other people.  
  
  
Chapter 1: It begins  
  
It was one nice and sunny day at the Masaki residence. Ayeka and Mihoshi   
peacefully did there chores. Sasami in the kitchen cooking for dinner. While at   
the same time making sure Ryo-oki did not touch the carrots. Of course Ryoko   
like always, bothering Tenchi while he tried to work on the field.   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
In the lab.......  
Washu stood Motionless against the speaciment tank. She could not work today.   
For it was the day that Kagato took Ryoko from her. She could not help to wonder   
if she could've prevented it from happening. Not only did she get locked in some   
other dimension, but she lost her child. Well not really, but that's how it   
felt. Ryoko did not see her as her mother but as a creator. But there was more   
than that to it. Washu had a secret that no one knew about. Something that would   
not make Ryoko look at her as a creator. It would make her see the truth. It   
could possibly hurt her too, or even make Ryoko hate her. She was sure not ready   
to tell her. She could barely have a conversation. And hoped that it would   
change. If only Ryoko knew how much she loved her, she would not push her away.   
Every night before Washu had went to sleep, she would walk up to Ryoko's room   
and would sit next to her bed, and just stare at her daughter while she slept.   
Ryoko was so peaceful when she was sleep. Like she had no worries in the world.   
That was the only way Washu could really be near Ryoko or even touch her. Before   
she left the room she would lay a kiss on Ryoko's cheek, and make sure that she   
was tucked in. Washu tried to do this every night. Ryoko would probably be   
furious if she knew.   
  
Sasami: Washu dinners ready! Washu! Washu!  
Washu: Oh, Sorry, im a little out today.  
Sasami: Are you ok?  
Washu: Yeah, Come on lets go eat.  
  
Sasami and Washu came in to the kitchen to see everyone sitting down eating.   
Washu sat down at the table as Sasami placed her plate in front of her. While   
eating Washu turned toward Ryoko as if she wanted to say something. Ryoko   
noticed this and looked back and opened the link.  
  
Ryoko: (Something you want Washu)  
Washu: (I was wondering if you could come up to the roof with me after dinner to   
talk.)  
Ryoko: (I don't feel like talking)  
Washu: (Ryoko all im asking is to talk, no harm done)  
Ryoko: (Fine, but this better be worth it).  
{  
  
[Authers thoughts: Always happens like this, doesn't it.]}  
  
Tenchi: what have you been doing all day Washu?   
Washu: Oh how sweet Tenchi, you were worried about me  
Washu puts her hands around Tenchi. Washu did that just to make Ayeka and Ryoko   
mad. Ayeka and Ryoko got up.  
Ayeka: Miiiiisssss Washu, what do you think your doing  
Ryoko: Hey Washu get off of him.  
Ayeka: Ryoko you should watch your mother  
Ryoko: What? Shut up Ayeka  
They start to fight and Mihoshi tries to break it up. Everyone else tends to the   
kitchen and walks into the liver room. Washu goes to the roof to wait for Ryoko.  
**********************  
Ryoko: Well im here so start talking.  
Washu: I see you got away from you rival  
Ryoko: Washu what do you want  
Washu: Ryoko, tell me why you push me away  
Ryoko: I should have known.(sigh) I don't know  
Washu: Yes you do, you just don't want to say it  
Ryoko: Washu im tired of all these little talks. So im going to tell you why.   
Sometimes I don't know why, but I think its because you let Kagato take me. When   
you think about it, I don't know you. I don't know how it was before everything.   
So its hard for me to express my self to you. You told me that you were my   
creator, as the same thing that Kagato told me. And just the sound of that made   
me feel weird. It made me feel like I was a robot, an experiment, when all I   
wanted was to be like Tenchi and everyone else. It hurts that Im not real. I   
don't know.   
Ryoko phases away. Washu sits there with tears in her eye.   
Washu: Only way to make Ryoko know the truth is to tell her the secret, but I   
don't think she can handle it.  
**********************  
Part 1: Later that night.....................  
Everyone had went to sleep. Even Ryoko. Washu walked up the stairs to Ryoko's   
room and quietly opened the door. She walked in and sat on a chair next to   
Ryoko's bed. Washu laid her head on the head post of the bed. She looked down on   
Ryoko.  
  
Washu: Ryoko I have something to tell you. You are not an experiment like you   
think. You are real whether you believe it or not I wish I could tell you how but   
Im scared. I don't want you to hate me more than you do now. I don't want you to   
look at me like you looked at Kagato.  
Washu sighed.  
Washu: If only I could talk to you while you were awake  
Washu sat there thinking about what had happen over the years in Ryoko's life,   
while she was looked in that crystal kagato put her in.   
*********************************  
(2:00) Ryoko wakes up and feels something against her  
Ryoko: Washu what are you doing in here? She always finds a way. I don't feel   
like waking her so...  
Ryoko lefts Washu up and puts her in her bed. She lays beside her.  
Ryoko: I hope no one finds out about this  
*************  
Daylight.................  
Washu wakes up. She looks around and sees no sight of Ryoko.  
Washu: Oh no, how could I fall asleep, and how did I get here in Ryoko's bed.   
Washu opens the door to the room and peeks to see if anyone is out there. She   
quietly walks down the stairs and hears Sasami cooking breakfast.   
Sasami: Hey Washu, breakfast will be done soon  
Washu: Sasami have you seen Ryoko  
Sasami: Yeah, she was on the roof the last I saw. Why do you want her?  
Washu: No reason  
Washu walks in her lab and sits down on her cushion and starts to type. Ryoko   
walks into the kitchen  
Ryoko: Hey Sasami, need any help.  
Sasami: Well im almost done, but you can help me set the table.  
Ryoko: Well all right.   
  
Ryoko starts to set the table.  
Ryoko: Hey Sasami, have you seen Washu yet?  
Sasami: Yeah she wanted to know where you were. Something wrong?  
Ryoko: No, I just wanted to know  
Sasami: Well Ryoko can you get Washu for breakfast. I'll get Tenchi and everyone   
else.  
  
Ryoko was about to tell Sasami that she would get everyone else but She was gone   
before she could finish.  
Ryoko: Here goes.(Ryoko says walking in to the lab.)Washu!  
Washu: Over here Ryoko.  
Washu was surprise to here Ryoko's Voice. (What would she tell Ryoko about being   
in her room.)  
Ryoko: Sasami told me get you for breakfast  
Washu: Thanks   
Ryoko: Washu  
W ashu: yes  
Ryoko: Why were you in my room  
Washu: I don't know  
Ryoko: you don't know, how can you not know.   
Washu: Ryoko I 'm not going to lye to you, I care about you. Ryoko its hard to   
deal with your daughter not loving you as you love them.  
Ryoko: washu that still doesn't tell me why you were in my room.  
Washu: don't you see, I was there to be near you, my daughter,YOU. I wanted to   
make sure that you were tucked in and to say good night. Is that a crime.  
Ryoko: Well no, but next time just say goodnight, don't come into my room.  
Washu: Ryoko why do you treat me like this? You don't give me any chances.   
Mother and Daughter sat there looking at each other  
Ryoko: Washu I just can't take it. I don't want it to be this way, but I don't   
know what to do.  
Washu: Let me love you, and you love me back  
Ryoko: I can't, I don't know how, I am not real remember.  
Washu: Ryoko stop! Just stop it! You know as well as I do that you are real  
Ryoko: Then how come I don't feel that way  
Washu turns around to face away from Ryoko  
Washu: Listen my daughter, I have something very important to tell you. I don't   
know if your going to like it or not. I don't know if you will hate me or not.   
Ryoko: What is it about?  
Washu: You want to know if you are real or not. I will tell you but you must   
promise me that after, you will not run, but talk to me. Promise!  
Ryoko thought about it for a while. What ever washu had in store for her did not   
sound good. But Ryoko wanted to find out.  
Ryoko: I promise!  
Washu: You might want to have a seat  
Washu said calling cushions to come up from the floor. Ryoko sat down, Washu sat   
next to her. She wanted to make sure that if Ryoko was going to hate her after   
this, that she at least get to be with her one more time.  
**  
Washu: Well Ryoko, I want to start to say that you are real because you were not   
made but born as Tenchi was.  
Ryoko: What I was born. Washu--  
Washu: Please, let me finish. You were the one that was taken from me. My only   
child, my blood. (Washu took Ryoko's hand in hers.) You are my lost child.   
Kagato took you from me. I thought I could trust him because- because-----  
Ryoko: Because of what Washu? Tell me! Tell me!  
Ryoko could see tears coming to Washu's eyes.  
Washu: Because he was your father.  
Ryoko's eyes went wide at this  
Ryoko: No it can't be  
______________________________________________________________________________  
I know a lot of things don't make sense, but I had to change a lot to fit with   
what I was trying to do.   
  
Next chapter/(Believe It)  
  
Ryoko is shocked and can't let her self to believe what Washu has told her.   
Ryoko tries to run away but Washu holds her back. Let me know if you want me to   
keep on.   
  
Washuladora@aol.com  
And If you want to read my other storie look for Ryoko's world under Fataysia at   
TMFFA.com 


	2. Believe It

A Mothers way a Daughters choice:Chapter 2/Believe it  
  
  
  
"No yelled Ryoko. "I wont believe it. Your just playing one of your tricks on   
me. Kagato can't be my father, he just cant. Remember you told me that I was   
made. Made from your ova along with those stupid creatures called mass. If this   
is apart of one of your experiments you've gone to far. "Ryoko believe me, its   
true, I don't want it to be but it is. No matter how you see it, it will never   
change. I am not trying to make you look at Kagato another way because he   
deserves all the hate and more. But I am trying to say that you were not made rather   
than Kagato being your father. "Washu if you rally loved me like you say you do   
you would not lie to me. Just stop it! Please! Please just stop it. Ryoko slowly   
went down to her knees sobbing. Washu knelt down seeing how much this had hurt   
her daughter. She sat in front of Ryoko and put both her hands on each side of   
Ryokos face. "Ryoko" Washu said now showing tears. I never meant to hurt you.   
But it is true. Haven't you ever noticed how you look a little like him. I wish   
I didn't. Ryoko said. I know but now we can start over. But what if I don't want   
to start over. What if I like how things are. Its all about you isn't it, you   
don't care. Washu cut Ryoko off before she could say a another thing. "Now I'm   
telling you to stop it. said Washu taking her hand off Ryokos face and placing   
them on her shoulder and giving her a little shake. Its about us, me and you,   
making a life together, mother and daughter like it used to be. I didn't let   
Kagato take you. He stole you from me, I couldn't save you, I regret everyday of   
my life for not knowing Kagato's plan. "Things can never be the same ever, no   
matter how you see it. Ryoko said above a whisper. Yeah but they can get better.   
Washu said looking Ryoko straight in the eye.  
  
  
  
Ryoko stood up ready to phase away but something held her back. What did you do   
Washu? Said Ryoko with a frown. "You promised you would not leave." Washu undo   
what ever it is you did right now. You have no right. "But I do Little Ryoko. I   
gave them to you the same way I can take them from you." Ryoko walked toward the   
door reaching it. Before she could reach it, the door disappeared.  
  
  
  
Washu let me out! damit Washu! "Remember you said that you would not run away   
but talk. You promised." I don't make promises now let me out. "Ryoko why must   
you push everyone away. You leave whenever there is a problem. You cant just run   
away, sometimes you have to talk about them." Washu said in a loud voice. She was going to get   
through to Ryoko yet. Washu could see a tear come over top of her stained face.   
Ok Washu, ok. Washu nodded her head and then snapped her fingers making two   
cushions pop up again. Ryoko took a seat not looking at Washu. All Washu could do is   
stare at her daughter. She didn't know if she had made her daughter hate her or   
made things worsen than before. In Ryoyo's face you could see hate and misery.   
"Ryoko do you hate me." Washu asked. Ryoko looked up. "Do I hate you? Your right   
I do always run away, but so do you. You ran away by not telling me the truth in   
the first place. I do hate you. And I always will. You should have told me Washu, you should have told me. Ryoko said crying. You think that I would just start ever with you. You did things to hurt me to. You are no better than him. I see how he was my father and you are my mother. I would rather have no family at all. Washu slapped Ryoko in her face stopping her from saying her next sentence. Ryoko I am trying to make up for it and all you do is put me down. Well it stops here. I am your mother and you will respect me whether you want to do or not. I know things will never be the same. I know. But it gives no right to try to make them better. Washu stared at Ryoko while she sobbed. She didn't know what to do. Ryoko was shocked that Washu had did what she did and had no choice but to listen. "Now Ryoko you have a choice even you except me as your mother or you will have to deal with the fact that someone who loves you is gone. "Now leave" Washu screamed as the door appeared.  
  
  
Chapter 3: Her choice  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright I know allot of you read the original story and really thought is was predictable so I changed some things. 


	3. Her choice

A Mothers Way A Daughters Choice:Chapter 3   
  
  
  
  
Her Choice  
  
  
The first place Ryoko had went was to the roof. She had allot to think about. Even though she felt that she should of said more to Washu instead of letting her get the last say. Ryoko knew that Washu was right no matter how much she didn't want her to be. Washu had this control over her that she couldn't stop.   
  
"Darn you Washu. Your are the trouble to most of my problems. And now I have to make a Choice that I should just turn down. Its not fair. I don't need a mother. Specially one like Washu.   
  
Ryoko thought to herself for a moment. She knew that she wanted3  
a mother. Needed a mother. But she wanted her to be just like Ayeka and Sasami's mom. Washu wasn't like that. But then again she didn't really know Washu enough to say that. Ryoko then remembered when washu had slapped her. Washu's look on her face. It wasn't a behave look but a I'm sorry look.(hope that makes sense)As much as Ryoko's anger wanted to come out, it didn't, it was like she deserved it. Ryoko kept on thinking on and on about things Washu had done or how things had effected her. But nomatter what she thought of Washu's words kept going through her head. "Now Ryoko you have a choice even you except me as your mother or you will have to deal with the fact that someone who loves you is gone." Someone who loves you is gone what did she mean by that. Was Washu going to leave if she did not choose the right choice. She didn't know. But Ryoko was thinking so much that she had forgotten about the real reason of how any of this had started. Kagato. He was her father, it was true all the things that Washu had said, and she knew it. It was kagatos fault. Not Washu's. Even though she didn't know what happen the day she was taken she couldn't say much. But what about the things Washu had done. What about when she had tied her up in the lab with not very much light. That was all Washu. She had tried to make it up but Ryoko didn't want to listen.   
  
"I know what I have to do". I've made my choice. Washu I am sorry for all I have did, I hope you will forgive me. Ryoko said to herself. She phased inside the house and knocked on the lab door. What is it? she heard Washu say. "Washu its me." The lab door opened. She walked towards Washu and stopped half way. Mom I have made my choice.  
  
  
What do you think?? I really need to know.   
  
Well I don't know if I should keep going or not but If I get enough reviews and some pointers I'll keep going.  
  
Possible Chapter Four: To start all over 


	4. sorry

Its been awhile and I know you have been waiting along time for ch.4 and im happy to say that its on its way  
its not that long but im starting the next one as you are probably reading this now. So to all the people that ive kept waiting sorry and you only have  
two more days to wait. The problem is that my computer totally just went crazy on me and was in the shop so now I have a new pc.   
  
  
Once again sorry for keeping you waiting.  
  
  
  
Washuladora@hotmail.com 


	5. To Start All Over

Alright this is a short chapter but i really wanted to get it out there is more I havent transfered it to my new PC yet. Im working on it. Ummmm. The grammer is really bad so if you under stand anything just email me.  
  
  
  
A Mothers Way A Daughters Choice To Start All Over Ch.4  
  
  
  
  
  
What is your choice Ryoko? Before I tell you I want to let you know that im sorry for all the pain i've caused you. I didn't mean it. "Ryoko". Washu said. " Wait Washu im not done, I also want to say that I forgive you for flurting with Tenchi. And I forgive you for treating me like an eperiment even when I asked you not to. Washu nothing can ever go back to the way it was before. I can't go back to the Little Ryoko you remember, nomatter how much you want me to. You just remember that. And you know what, you should really try to stay out of that kid body of yours. If I have to face my past than so shall you. As I found out nothing good ever comes from hiding. And one more thing just be there, thats all I ask of you .  
  
Ryoko stood up to leaving hoping that she had made her point. WAshu asked already knowing answer to her question. "Ryoko does that mean you-." "Yes Washu I am your daughter." "But Wait." Washu said not wanting Ryoko to leave just yet. " I need a little time to my self. I'll be at the olsen for awhile. I'll come and see you after im done. "Bye." Ryoko said as she waved good bye and left the lab. "Washu said a little higher than a whisper looking down at the ground. She wasnt sure if everything was ok with her and Ryoko. She wanted so bad to read Ryoko's mind but knew, it would make Ryoko mad. Washu sighed. "I don't fell how I should feel. " Washu said to herself. It's just something that doesn't feel right. Its all to easy. I didn't really expect her to make up her mind so fast and easily. Well it's not really that easy to start all over. Hmmmm.  
  
Back at the olsen  
  
  
  
Ha she fell for it. Washu was always so easy when it came to family. Now lets see how Little Ryoko is doing. A door appeared in the olsen and Ryoko walked through it and to an Tied up Ryoko. "Well hello my daughter". The Ryoko said as she took the tape off of the tied up Ryoko's mouth. "Daughter?" Ryoko said a little confused. "Yes you don't know your own father." The other Ryoko said as a gust of smoke surrounded her body. There stood Kagato.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Let me know what you think got any ideas let me know.  
  
Email: Washuladora@hotmail.com 


End file.
